highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Leopardlight
❝ I have a dad! ❞ — '' Leopardpaw while talking to Sunfreckle '' Leopardpaw is a tiny golden-brown-ish she-cat with deep and pretty round amber eyes. She has spots all over her golden-brown fur. She has a scarred and crushed back leg, which is useless. Although she can be senstive and impressionable, she truly at heart is a kind and gentle soul to anyone she meets. She currently resides within SkyClan, and is mentored by Ryewhisker. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy(has no exact heritage) Description: Leopardpaw has a sleek golden pelt with darker spots on her pelt. She has a pale cream-ish underbelly, tail-tip, and paws. She has round and deep amber-orange-ish eyes. She has a small scar on her back, which is covered by fur, and her left back leg is bent, scarred, and useless from an accident. Palette: : = Base (#e0a55c) : = Markings (#a35f1a) : = Belly (#ffdeb5) : = Eyes (#d1723f to #ffa16b) : = Sclera(#ffd7bf) : = Leathers (#8E4A44) : = Scars (#DD7E75) Voice: tbd Scent: Fresh herbs Gait: A usual quick hobble, due to her back leg. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' ' Optimistic -' There is no doubt to Leopardpaw being optimistic. She looks to the brighter side of things, even in some of her worst days, and hopes for the best, and always tries to make a plan to make things better. * '''+ Steadfast -''' Leopardpaw does whatever she can to be as dedicated in her apprenticeship, whether when she was training for to be a warrior, or to be a medicine cat now. She's also very dedicated to helping her clan and peers. * '''± Innocent -''' Leopardpaw is very naive when it comes to learning new things, which can lead her into a path of regretful and risky choices. * '''± Hard-working -''' Although Leopardpaw is incredibly dedicated to her job, but she can be a bit too hard-workng. She usually pushes herself to her best, but at times can place her in risky places * '''− Impressionable -''' Sometimes Leopardpaw can hear or see something, and automatically think it's okay, although it's really not. And due to being very naive, she usually doesn't know from what's right and what's wrong, usually needing lots of explaining to get the gist of things. * '''− Sensitive -''' Leopardpaw is a gentle cat, who most of the time, isn't mean to anyone unless if she's incredibly annoyed with them. If a cat says something that can be looked at to be slightly offensive, she usually ends up being pretty sad about it. * '''− Shy -''' Although having more of an extroverted family, Leopardpaw has always been timid around others and is (most of the time) afraid of meeting new cats. She usually likes to stick to her family, which are the cats she trusts most. This trait usually leads to a bit of loneliness, and also makes the she-cat more afraid to stand up for herself. '''Likes *Warm weather **Leopardpaw enjoys warm weather - and how the sun feels on her belly. *Being with her family **x * 'Dislikes' *Her sister **Leopardpaw and Dapplepaw have always hated eachother when they began to be apprentices, and she doesn't know why. Until she made fun of her leg, and how it looked, she didn't think much of it. *Blacknut **She believes that Blacknut will eat her if she does something wrong. 'Goals' *Become a full medicine cat **Leopardpaw's dream is to be a medicine cat. Although she has moons left, she's incredibly excited for the day it happens. *Get a mate **She'd like someone who'd be there to comfort her and love her through rough times. She hopes to have a relationship like her dads had, one that's close. 'Fears' *Trees **Ever since Leopardpaw's accident, trees remind her everyday of that same moment. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Spottedheart, Lizardwing, Dappledkit, Pebbledawn, etc Age Range: 0-6 moons *Lizardwing leaves SkyClan before Leopardkit's birth. *Leopardkit is born alongside Dapplekit. *Spottedheart passes away due to blood loss. *Pebbledawn pledges to Spottedheart that she will take good care of Leopardkit and Dapplekit, adopting them both. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Pebbledawn, Larchtuft, Eaglepaw, etc Age Range: 6-7 moons *Leopardpaw is chosen to be mentored by Larchtuft *Leopardpaw slowly begins to become a bit suspicious about the different looks Pebbledawn and Leopardpaw have... is she truly her mother? *After falling out of a tree, Leopardpaw heals and takes a walk with Eaglepaw. *During the walk with Eaglepaw, a tree topples over her leg, and that leg becomes useless. 'Medicine Cat Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Pebbledawn, Larchtuft, Eaglepaw, Ryewhisker, etc. Age Range: 7-now moons *After heavy injuries due to the tree falling on Leopardpaw's leg, she is stuck in the medicine cat den, just to soon realize it's useless and can never be used again. *Ryewhisker asks Leopardpaw for her to be his apprentice, and Leopardpaw accepts. *Leopardpaw apologizes and speaks to Larchtuft about her situation. *Pebbledawn and Leopardpaw end up arguing, causing Pebbledawn to snap at her, calling her a poor excuse of a daughter, although regretted it. *After Pebbledawn snapping at Leopardpaw, she basically cuts off with her, going to Ryewhisker and Spiderstep, ending up basically being their new adoptive kit. *Leopardpaw begins to get closer relationships with Apricotpaw and Silentpaw, enjoying their company well. *Soon, nightmares of her accident and shadows appear out of thin air, but Spiderstep promises to protect her and Ryewhisker. *Leopardpaw develops a crush on Apricotpaw. *Leopardpaw begins to see Dapplepaw back in camp. *Tinybug passes away due to being dropped by an eagle, causing immense pain to Leopardpaw and Ryewhisker. *Spiderstep comes home, making Ryewhisker and Leopardpaw very happen, until Spiderstep finds out about Tinybug's death. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= "I think they're okay, I've only seen them at a gathering." ---- :Sunfreckle/Medicine Cat/Crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% ::"I don't think papa likes you..." :She frowns, looking down. |-|WindClan= "Don't know em too well!" ---- :She shrugs. |-|ShadowClan= "They scare me... all buff. Not exactly bad though..." ---- :She shrugs. |-|RiverClan= "Seem pretty cool! They have so much fish, yuck... but they seem nice." ---- :She shrugs. |-|SkyClan= "Ah, SkyClan, my home, and my favorite clan of course! It has my pa, and papa, and, and yeah!" ---- :Apricotpaw/Apprentice/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"I love you, please love me back!!" :Leopardpaw blushes and smiles, then giggles a bit. :Ryewhisker/Mentor/Medicine Cat/Adoptive Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Don't go too... you can't leave, you and papa are all I have left..." :She looks down. :Spiderstep/Senior Warrior/Adoptive Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I love you... don't leave again... please..." :Leopardpaw sniffles. :Tinybug/Warrior/Adoptive brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"N-No... you can't be gone... come back... I need you back..." :She whimpers, her gaze glazed with tears. :Larchtuft/Warrior/Friend/Former Mentor/⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"I hope she's doing good! She was such an amazing mentor, and warrior in general, and I hope she's well." :She smiled. :Dapplesnap/Apprentice/Sister/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"Oi, you suck." :She hissed. :Eaglepaw/Apprentice/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/49% ::"Can't we just be best friends again?" :She frowns. :Pebbledawn/Warrior/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"..." :She averts her gaze from you. :Olivepaw/Apprentice/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"Olivepaw... she's like the sister I never had. I'd love to get to know her better, too." :She smiles warmly while gazing down, looking as if she was remembering memories. :Pepperpaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁⦁10% ::"Don't come near me, and my family, and my den." :She scowls. :Rabbitpaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/28% ::"Dapplepaw is only nice to you because she likes you, there is no way you've seen her act like she has been to me." :Leopardpaw growls, her tail lashing. 'Trivia' *Like her adoptive father, Leopardpaw doesn't speak on her political stance within SkyClan. *Leopardpaw is a very tiny cat, being just around Tinybug's size. 'Quotes' ❝ ''--'' ❞ — ''--'' ❝ ''--'' ❞ — ''--'' 'Fanart' Leopardpaw_headshot_redesign.png|By:TNW (me!) leopardheadshot.png|By: ScarletLetters poor leg.png|Leopardpaw leg sketch (by: Apricate) LeopardpawhsBABY.png|By: XxLaurelfrostxX Leopard_Fullbody_ByScarlet.png|By ScarletLetters __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Apprentice Category:SkyClan Category:Characters Category:OC Category:TotallyNotWillow Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice